Da Vinci Code: Disproven
by LilSwish722
Summary: An Exciting FICTIONAL story. Fake people trying to disprove a fake story. Conspriacy and more are in this tale of two men's journey. Please Review after you read. I need reviews to help me improve the story.
1. Introduction

**NOTICE: I have written this FanFic to be that, purely fictional. Fake story disproving a fake story. I am not in any way an affiliate of Dan Brown. I am also not a member of a church who is trying to destroy Dan Brown. Like I said before, this is a FICTIONAL story. Please remember that.**

Does anyone know why things happen? Does anyone know why people are here on Earth? Yes, and here I am.

It all started with the lies of the recent blockbuster movie and book, _The Da Vinci Code_. With all the hype of this mass lie, many people were questioning the existence of God. But, the main character in this story does not believe any of it and is setting out to destroy all evidences of this false prophet.

But first things first: introduction. I am Lucas Jackson, 26, and a slight but athletic build. I have a minor in psychology and a major in theology at Harvard. My friend, Jason, is 26 and has a bigger build than me but still athletic. He never went to college.

"Crap, where did I put my stupid... AHA! Found it." I said

"Come on dude, we have to get going or we'll be late to the concert," said Jason

"I know, just give me a minute to put on my shirt."

As we head out the door to the Ampitheater, I suddenly realize that I have important research to do.

"Sorry Jason, I have some important research to do"

"Are you KIDDING ME. We have been planning this concert trip for 3 months, and you're wussing out now. I can't believe you."

"Look, man, I'm sorry but it's something I have to do."

"Yeah, whatever," Jason said, storming off to the concert.

Back in my computer room, I booted up my PC and logged onto my website and continued my research of the birth, life, and death of Jesus. If people believed _The Da Vinci Code_, then people are being led down a wrong path. I started working on various viewpoints and questions about the book. _If Jesus isn't the son of God, then who is? _

So engrossed with my work, I hadn't notice my cell-phone ring. By the time I finished my work for the night I had three missed calls, all, oddly, from _Unknown 555-9016. _I had no idea who this person was, so I gave it no thought. Little did I know, a conspiracy was forming…and 9016 would be in the middle of it all.


	2. Some Loopholes

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ I looked at the clock, 12:30 P.M. _Crap, I must've fallen asleep .Man, why did I sleep so late? Hold on, Jason._

"Open up moron. Man, you ditched me at the last minute to do research and now you won't open the door"

"Sorry man, I must've fallen asleep. This work isn't easy."

"Yeah, whatever. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I hate the fact that you keep ditching me for your stupid research, I think it's screwed up that you put your Da Vinci Code research before your best friend."

"Dude, chill out. I am so close to proving this guy wrong. It has nothing to do with putting my research first. It's just that I need to keep my train of thought. Otherwise, millions of people could go to hell for one man's lie."

"Yeah, well...,"

"Just, chill, it's nothing to do with you."

"Yeah right. Bye."

"Bye."

Running back inside to continue my work I realized a loophole in _The Da Vinci Code_. _If Mary Magdalene_ _is Jesus' wife, then where is His children living, and why haven't they said anything after _The Da Vinci Code _was published? For that matter, who are Jesus' kids? _

While I researched this fact, I was struck with mild amusement at the fact that there are so many loopholes in Dan Browns theory. And, if he was researching this, why hasn't he found the answers to the obvious loopholes in his theories.

Once again, as I was deep in thought, the phone rings. RING, RING, RING. I check the caller ID. _Unknown 555-9016._ _I don't know you_, I thought to myself.


	3. The Priory of Sion

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

My alarm woke me up, as I drug my legs over the side of the bed into my blue house shoes, I realized my mistakes with Jason the night before and _The Da Vinci Code _research. I need to have Jason help me on this because one man cannot debunk hundreds of years of history by his self.

As I walked to the phone, it rang. It's Jason

"Hello?"

"Sorry about the other night."

"It's ok, besides, I need your help."

"Ok, what do you need help with?"

"I need you to get me a publisher for my book that I am writing based off my experiences with this book."

"Ok, lucky for you, I know someone who knows a publisher."

"Ok, well get to it...and yes, you will get a cut of the money."

"Ha, now you got a deal."

Once back inside, I got a phone call. I checked the caller ID, _Unknown 555-9016._ Sorry, don't know you. I went back to my computer and the phone rang again. _Unknown 555-9016._ Dude, I don't know you stop calling me.

As I sat down and opened up my research file and started typing. _The Priory Of Sion. Supposedly, met to discuss if Jesus was the son of God. Dan Brown wrote that this is what happened. What really happened was, The Priory did meet and took a vote but that is as close as it comes to what Dan said. They did take a vote but it didn't have anything to do with whether Jesus was the son of God._

I was so involved with my work, I didn't hear the phone ring. RING, RING, RING. _So why did people take this book as fact? Why do people believe it? It even says fiction right on the back of the book. People must think that this is easier to believe than the Bible because they don't have to answer to a god or anyone else._


	4. Abandoned Warehouse

"OPEN UP, LUCAS." Jason yelled through my door.

"Sorry man, what," I asked as I opened the door

"I got you the publisher you wanted."

"All right good, what's the name?" I asked

"Matthinson, Jane Matthinson."

"Ok, where is she," I said looking around outside.

"She's not here, she said she will be at her office later today."

"Ok, well...,"

"I guess I'll talk to you later."

"All right man, see-ya."

Turning around, I was seized and had a brown burlap sack shoved over my head. I was hit over the head with something very hard. I was taken to a van or a car, and the doors shut, that's when I lost consciousness.

I don't remember the car ride, or anything after getting hit over the head. But, I do remember waking up with the sack taken off my head, I was in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. I touched my nose. Blood. They had hit me hard enough to break my nose. I touched the rest of my face. I had a few small cuts above my eye and a lump on the back of my head. _Probably from being thrown into the car_.

"Hello, Lucas Jackson, good to see you." Said a voice from the shadows

"Wh-wh-who a-are you."

"Ah, alas, that is not important right now, you shall find out in due time."

THUD. I was hit over the head, and I watched the shadows as all the colors blended together and I slid once more into unconsciousness.


	5. The Shadow Man Revealed

_Uhn, where am I? Jason? Oh my God, JASON! I wonder if they have him too._

"Mr. Jackson, I was wondering if we hit you too hard."

"SHUT UP AND TELL WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE I AM AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JASON."

"In due time...in due time"

I jerked my arms but they wouldn't move, so I kept tugging and jerking and realized they had my hands tied behind my back. After about 10 minutes or so of jerking my arms, I stopped because I started to get exhausted. BUZZZ, BUZZZ, BUZZZ. My phone vibrated in my pocket, someone is trying to call me. _God, I need to get my phone out of my pocket, I need to alert people to where I am, but I don't even know where I am._

"Mr. Jackson, there's no point in struggling. You will never get out with out a key. For, you see, they are bound with a very special lock that only the government has at the moment. Just invented, not even on the market yet...designed to keep criminal locked up."

"Government...YOU'RE WITH THE GOVERNMENT."

"Oops, let a little too much slip out." Said the Voice From The Shadows.

"Why,"

"Why, what,"

"Why are you doing this, mainly to me."

"Because, you almost let out a very important secret, a well guarded secret. We have been trying to keep the secrets in _The Da Vinci Code _known as the truth...but you, you came along and almost destroyed what all we have worked for. We have almost got a majority of the American population believing the _The Da Vinci Code_._"_

"But why, why would you do this,"

"Because, we want a country where you don't have to believe in any god. We want a country where you worship your self and no one else. When we achieve this goal...we will be unstoppable. No one will stand in our way, we can shape and mold this country the way _we_ want."

"Why are you telling me all...NO, you're going to kill me aren't you?"

"Ooo, close but no cigar."

"Then what?"

"In due time."

And just like that, he turned on his heel and left the room. _GOD, I hate him, I hate him with all my being._ _I need to know what is going on. I know he has told me but for some reason I can't process it. Wait. I know how to get out of here. But...I need the Shadow Man's help, whether he is willing or not._


	6. The New Location

"Lucas, Lucas?. Open up the door." Jason said.

Jason walks around the house looking in the windows, trying to find out if I'm there. What he doesn't know is that I am trapped somewhere, where I don't even know where I am.

_God, I gotta get out of here. I need to get the book published so I can get the truth out about the Shadow Man and his conspiracy. Now, to concentrate on the task at hand. How will I get the Shadow Man to help me get out of this lock. _While I was thinking about this, I didn't hear people walking into the room. SLAM. My head was kicked hard into the ground and once again I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Get him out of here, and into a new location. We can't have him thinking of a plan to escape," Said the Shadow Man

I woke up in a new place...I was no longer in the abandoned warehouse but in an elaborately decorated home that smelled like bacon. The odd thing was is there was a number on the wall. 9016. _Where have I seen that number before?_ I also didn't have the lock on that kept me from moving my arms.

I slowly stood up, my head spinning from being knocked out 3 times in the past 24 hours. I walked around the house and realized that I was trapped. Even though I was free to move about, the doors were solid steel and all the windows were barred. _How am I gonna get out of here? How am I gonna let Jason know where I am? More importantly, how am I gonna let people know what's going on?_ _And what is with the number 9016?_


	7. 9016: Explained

1"Well, it's good to see you again Mr. Jackson."

_It's the Shadow Man. How did he get here? Did he put me here? Did he arrange all of this? Or, is he just working for a person higher up in the government._

"It seems rude to not answer the man who gave you this humble abode." Said the Shadow Man.

"Where am I? What have you done with me? And, why won't you let me go? I promise I won't publish this in my book."

"That's why I won't let you go. You are still going to publish the book."

"Well, explain to me why you keep knocking me out."

"I don't think that is important at this point in time."

"Well, tell me if you have done anything do Jason."

"Oh, he is fine. He isn't a threat to us. Only you, Mr. Jackson."

And once again, he spun on his heel and disappeared. The past few days have taken a toll on me. My once clean shaven face now has a small raggedy looking beard. My long blond hair is standing up from not being combed in the past 2 days and my head has many cuts and bruises from being hit and thrown around.

_Man, I really need to get out of here. I need to get to hospital. _I touched my nose._ It's definitely broken. _

The Shadow Man reappeared carrying some papers. He sat down in the corner of the room and started looking at them. As he was flipping threw the papers I caught a glimpse of one. _9016_. _9016 My God! That must be a number in the Conspiracy. The Conspiracy must have called me. No, no, no. It had to have been a coincidence. But I had to find out. _But before I could find out, the Shadow Man caught me looking at the papers.

"Wondering about that number," he said.

_It's like he can read my mind or something._

"Yes, are you going to tell me, or are you going to repeat you 'In due time' crap again."

"Oh, I shall tell you right now. 8999 is the number of people involved in this conspiracy. The additional 17 is the number of times this conspiracy has been attempted in the past. From the time of Da Vinci him self. And also we are the ones who called you. We tried to get you to answer the phone...for we have bugged it while you ran out of the house before going to the concert."

"That was only for a minute! You had to have had somebody inside my house the whole time waiting for me to leave."

"Yes, we had an operative inside your house. Any way, if you would have answered the phone, a nerve gas would have been released from your phone and it would have been much easier to capture you."

"But, I answered the phone when Jason called and nothing happened." I said

"Yes, another advancement in technology. The gas would have only been released if you answered to that certain phone number. It is run off of phone lines. It was set to release when that certain frequency had reached the phone i.e. 555-9016"

"How did you get so many government agents involved in the conspiracy?"

"In due time."

And with that he sat back down and read some more of his papers.


End file.
